New Friend
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Walking home from school. Aizawa notices someone following him. Little story on how i think Aizawa and Mic became friends.


Walking down the street he sighed as he saw that it was temporarily blocked off due to a villain attack, the fourth one this week.

"Of course there's a villain attack, when isn't there one? I should probably just stop taking this way home altogether." He said to himself. To be completely honest with himself, he would go in there and fight the villains themselves if that wasn't a complete idiot move on his part. Rather than go on in and get himself hurt, he'd just let the pros handle it.

As he was making his way around the traffic, he noticed someone was following him. He saw out of his peripheral vision it was one of the boys from his class, the one with the weird hair and the rather loud annoying quirk.

It looked like he was trying to be stealthy while following him, but to Aizawa, he was failing at it. Sighing, he fully turned around, and as he was doing so, the weird-haired boy quickly hid behind a trashcan.

"I can see you know you," Aizawa said to the kid. To be honest, he couldn't remember his name for the life of him, but to be fair, it was still the first week of class.

The kid peeked out from behind the trashcan, behind his orange glasses Aizawa could see his green eyes curiously scanning him, he stood up and came out from his hiding spot, "Man, you sure got sharp eyes, I must've been following you for about four blocks."

"So you admit to have been following me?" Aizawa asked.

The kid shifted his eyes around awkwardly before setting them back on Aizawa, "Uhhhh….mayyybeee?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Clearly, so what do you want?"

The kid looked at bit surprised at his question, "Um…w-what?" he stumbled a bit on that question.

Aizawa walked a bit closer to the boy, "You must have been following me for a reason, and so what do you want?"

The kid stepped back a bit, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Well….umm…" he quietly started mumbling nervously under his breath.

Sighing, Aizawa turned back around and started walking away. The kid quickly ran around him stopping him in his path. Narrowing his eyes at him, Aizawa spoke to him, "Listen, you're wasting my time, either ask me what you want to ask me or leave me be."

The kid took a deep breath, "I WANTED TO ASK YOU ABOUT EARLIER" the kid yelled to him.

Aizawa put his hands up to his ears, recoiling from rather unnecessarily loud question, "First off, you don't have to yell. Secondly, what about earlier?"

"Well," he started, thankfully much quieter this time, "Earlier in class today, I saw you talking to two of our classmates, talking about how they will never make it as being pros."

Aizawa recalled that conversation, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, don't you think you were rather rude about it?" he questioned him.

Aizawa just shrugged, "Not really, I was speaking the truth. Their quirks are good, but they have too many side effects that will harm themselves."

"What do you mean? He asked.

"Take that one kid who can light his arms on fire, it's a pretty useful quirk, but if he keeps them lit for too long, he just ends up burning himself. Also, I was with him when we took the entrance exam, and he couldn't make it three minutes in without burning himself. I'm actually rather surprised he managed to get in."

"I heard because he got a fair amount of rescue points, along with his villain points," the kid told him.

Aizawa silently scoffed at that, "However he got in doesn't matter, if he can't learn to properly control his quirk he'll never make it."

The kid look on surprised at how blunt Aizawa was, even for a fifteen-year old kid. "Do you think that way about everyone?" he asked, trying not to stumble over his words.

Aizawa stood, somewhat surprised by that question, "No, only to those I think are showing no potential to be professional heroes."

Aizawa noticed the kid seemed to look relieved, but then the look of nervousness took him back over, "Then what do you think of me?"

Aizawa's eyes widened slightly, completely taken aback by his question. He didn't know his opinion mattered to him, but it couldn't hurt to be honest, "Out of everyone, I think you show a good bit of potential."

The biggest grin then formed on the kid's face, "YOU REALLY THINK SO?" he yelled to him.

Aizawa covered his ears again, "Please don't yell like that," he said sharply to him, "And yes, wait, why does my opinion even matter to you?"

The kid laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, you seemed so cold and unapproachable to everyone else, and everyone was talking about how you're such a, and I quote, 'rude-ass motherfucker,' that I thought I should try and talk to you."

"Was that it? Did he only just want to talk to me?" Aizawa thought. He'd only been talking to this kid for like five minutes now, which to him was more than enough. To be honest with himself, Aizawa was introverted as hell, and didn't really care what his classmates thought of him, all he wanted was to get through high school, and make it as an underground hero, as he really didn't want to get involved with the annoyance that was the media.

"Well, you got to talk to me, happy?" Aizawa started walking around him. He was starting to get tired, he wasn't used to keeping up with conversations for too long.

The kid started walking alongside him, "A bit," he laughed, "I'm just happy I got a conversation out of you Aizawa-kun."

Aizawa looked over to him, "How do you know my name?" he asked. He was surprised that this kid knew his name, even though he didn't know his, or in this case, kept forgetting what his name was.

He looked at him questioningly, "Because we're classmates? Wait, do you even know my name?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Aizawa shifted his eyes away, "Well…no."

The kid put his hand to his head, "Man, I knew you quiet and distant, but not this much."

"Well, it's still the first week of school." He said. And to be honest with himself again, he really couldn't care less with remembering names.

The kid then put both his hands to face, "Dude, it's the end of the first week of school. You ought to know some people's names by now."

He really didn't though. Aizawa just figured that if would want to get to know someone more, he would make an effort to. Not that he didn't want to make friends; it's just that he wasn't all up for it as much as the others.

"How about an official introduction then," the kid spoke up to him as he stopped to hold out his hand, "I'm Yamada Hizashi, but you can call me Mic."

Aizawa looked at his hand for second before grabbing it with his own, "Shouta Aizawa, and Mic?"

Hizashi grinned, "Yep, I already have my hero named picked out, it's actually 'Present Mic' but I also like Mic as a short nickname ya know?"

Aizawa let go of Hizashi's hand and continued walking as the other followed beside him, "I don't think we pick out our hero names for quite a while."

"All the more to have it grow on everyone now, what about you?" he asked.

Aizawa just shrugged, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

"That just means you don't have one yet do you?"

"Nope."

Hizashi laughed a bit at that, and Aizawa was surprised to feel a slight smile forming on his face as well.

"Well I'm sure you can think of something, your power is erasing quirks right? I'm sure you're thinking of plenty of names right now."

He really wasn't though; he didn't want to appear in the media much to at all, adding a name to him would only add to that.

As they were walking, they came to an intersection. Hizashi turned to him, "Hey, I live down this way." He said as he pointed down the street.

Aizawa was kind of in a daze at this point, his tiredness was already setting in deep and all he wanted was to go home a sleep, "I still have to continue on this way," he said as he pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Well I enjoyed talking with you," Hizashi smiled.

"Likewise," Aizawa replied. Truthfully, he didn't mind talking with him, albeit his voice was annoying.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The two of them parted ways at that intersection. As he was walking, Aizawa was thinking to himself, "I'm really going to put effort into this aren't I?" But then again, maybe having at least one friend won't be so bad.


End file.
